Legolas: The Unknown Story
by Legolas-is-mine210
Summary: The rating is because sometimes there will be adult stuff- please r
1. Default Chapter

Default Chapter  
  
I am not using Tolkien as a money maker - I am using it to create a story  
  
WARNING: If you plan to review and tell me about how elves don't do the things I say the do; I FREAKING KNOW! IT IS A STORY- YOU KNOW- YOUR IMAGINATION!! MADE UP! You will just be wasting your time telling me - but don't get me wrong I enjoy knowing what you have to say - I get humor out of you telling me I need help - its funny - haha! Enjoy!!!!  
  
Characters: Legolas( me) - Duh Thranduil- Duh Elizabeth(Beth)Portrayed as my mother- Queen Corkel ( Cork)- Eldest son Kraft- Eldest Daughter Foxy Loxy ( Fox)- Youngest Daughter Stephanie- Friend/ Girl friend of Legolas Jamie- Legolas' best friend Scout French Henry- Legolas' cat Gordedia( Gor-de-da)- Stephanie's cat Matimao- Jamie's dog Barbara and Keith - Grandma and Grandpa (Queens mother and father) Doris and Floyd- Fathers( Thranduil) Parents Pooh- Bear- Legolas' dog Solomon and Buffy- Legolas' cats Terry- friend/ girlfriend- (sends mixed signals) 


	2. How It All Began

How it All Began  
  
As 17 year old Legolas went roaming through the forest, as unseen Ork came up from behind and clubbed him in the head! Poor Legolas laid there bleeding out of his head- the Ork assumed that he was dead so he shot out of there like a fish out of water! Cork came to find his little brother and was shocked at what he found- Legolas was singing to the flowers!  
  
" Legs, what in the bloody hell are you doing?" Cork said; a bit agitated.  
  
"If you talk, sing, and name them, they will grow!" Legolas sang crazily.  
  
" Come on, I don't have time for this" Cork said impatiently.  
  
"BBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR RRRRRRRRR" Legolas screamed in a high pitched squeal.  
  
"What in the bloody.. He's gone mad." Corkel said as he watched in astonishment as Legolas ran around smacking the tree and dancing around the gardens with a branch above his head.  
  
"I want a tee pee.. TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE" Legolas announced as drool came pouring from his bottom lip, than ran off laughing.  
  
"I'm getting Ada if you don't stop!" Corkel pleaded.  
  
Legolas stopped instantly. Walked over to his older brother with the most stern look Corkel had ever seen.  
  
" And what... What are you going to do little Corkel... BLAAAAAAAAAAAA" Legolas screamed as he jumped on his brother and licked the side of his face.  
  
Solomon came prancing in; giving his fat gut a couple licks before Legolas picked him up and made over him. (Solomon is Legolas' baby; no one touches the cat without his permission)  
  
"Legolas, you need to take your shoes and your arrows up stairs before you go to bed, I am sick of picking up after you, you also need to clean your room and give Solomon a bath, I want all of this done before 7 o' clock" Reported Beth.  
  
"What do you think I am! A servant! That is why we hired them isn't it??? I am not doing it- you don't pay me to do it so eat shit!" Legolas Declared before storming off to his room. He hated it when his mother would nit- pick and she done quite often. She never left him alone; especially when his friends came over and his girlfriend. He couldn't stand his mother; she was always complaining about something and had a negative attitude about things.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh." Legolas screamed in two different tones as he was laying on his bed.  
  
" Legolas!" Snapped his mother, "do you always have to act like a retard!"  
  
"Yes." Legolas replied giggling.  
  
" Why can't you be like your sister; she is off in college and married and on her own; I'll kick you ass out of the house if you don't want to listen to me; I wish you would go to the war and never come back!"  
  
" Eat shit you inbreeded little bitch! You wait till the war starts and I will- Fuck you!"  
  
Legolas has been making weird noises since he was clubbed in the head by the Ork! Corkel knew that something was wrong . but what! He would ask his father when he returned home tomorrow morning. 


End file.
